Albert Wittmer
| birth_place = Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania | death_date = | death_place = Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania | alma_mater = | player_years1 = c. 1920 | player_team1 = Princeton | player_positions = Halfback, center (football) Guard (basketball) | coach_sport1 = Football | coach_years2 = 1931 | coach_team2 = Princeton | coach_sport3 = Basketball | coach_years4 = 1922–1932 | coach_team4 = Princeton | overall_record = 1–7 (football) 115–86 (basketball) | bowl_record = | tournament_record = | championships = 1925 Helms and Premo-Porretta national championships | awards = | coaching_records = }} Albert Wittmer, Jr. (March 9, 1897 – March 10, 1950) was an American football and basketball player and coach, lawyer, and state legislator. He was a native of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, who attended Allegheny High School and Mercersburg Academy. His father, Albert Wittmer, Sr., was a Pennsylvania native who worked as a butcher in a slaughterhouse. At the time of the 1910 United States Census, Wittmer lived in Pittsburgh with his parents, two younger brothers and a younger sister.Census entry for Albert Wittmer and family. Ancestry.com. 1910 United States Federal Census on-line. Census Place: Pittsburgh Ward 27, Allegheny, Pennsylvania; Roll: T624_1308; Page: 9B; Enumeration District: 0648; File: 696; FHL Number: 1375321. Wittmer attended Westminster College for one year before enrolling at Princeton University. Wittmer's education was interrupted by military service, as he served in the United States Navy during World War I.Burial record for Albert Wittmer Jr. Ancestry.com. Pennsylvania Veterans Burial Cards, 1777-1999 on-line. Pennsylvania Historical and Museum Commission; Harrisburg, Pennsylvania; Pennsylvania Veterans Burial Cards, 1929-1990; Archive Collection Number: Series 1-13; Folder Number: 543. Wittmer played college football and basketball at Princeton. He played at the halfback and center positions in football and the guard position in basketball and was selected as the captain of the basketball team in 1921. After graduating from Princeton, he served as the head coach of the Princeton Tigers men's basketball team for 10 years from 1922 to 1932. His record of 115–86 ranks him as the third winningest basketball coach in Princeton history. His 1924–25 team was retroactively named the national champion by the Helms Athletic Foundation and the Premo-Porretta Power Poll. Wittmer also served as the line coach for the Princeton Tigers football team for nine years from 1922 to 1930. In 1931, he was asked to take over as the head football coach and compiled a record in that capacity of 1–7. After retiring from coaching, Wittmer received a law degree from the University of Pennsylvania. He served in the New Jersey State Legislature in the early 1930s and later practiced law in Princeton, New Jersey. At the time of the 1930 United States Census, Wittmer was living in Princeton, New Jersey, with his wife, Leah Wittmer, and their daughter Mary (age 1-10/12) and Margaret (age 3-11/12). His profession at that time was listed as a lawyer in general practice.Census entry for Albert Wittmer and family. Ancestry.com. 1930 United States Federal Census on-line. Census Place: Princeton, Mercer, New Jersey; Roll: 1362; Page: 10B; Enumeration District: 103; File: 901.0. He died suddenly after suffering a heart attack at his sister's home following a party celebrating his 53rd birthday. He had been living with his sister since poor health had caused him to retire. Head coaching record Football References Category:1897 births Category:1950 deaths Category:American football centers Category:American football halfbacks Category:Princeton Tigers football coaches Category:Princeton Tigers football players Category:Princeton Tigers men's basketball coaches Category:Princeton Tigers men's basketball players Category:American military personnel of World War I Category:Sportspeople from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Category:Players of American football from Pennsylvania